Up
by ukkychan
Summary: SasuNaru Lucifer, the fallen angel... merindukan surga. apakah dia berhasil kembali kesana?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama  
**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Abal**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

* * *

–**Hell, 2012–**

Disebuah tempat yang semuanya berwarna merah, nyala api yang berkobar-kobar dengan larva panas yang mengalir bagai sungai. Sesosok pemuda tengah duduk diatas singgasana agungnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang putih mulus seperti batu pualam.

Di punggungnya, empat sayap besar berwarna bertengger dengan gagahnya, senada dengan pakaian ketat yang membalut badannya.

Dua kata, luar biasa.

Manik matanya yang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga koma hitam, sedang bergerak gelisah. Wajahnya murung, meski hanya sekilas, namun nampak kerinduan yang mendalam di raut wajahnya.

"Ha-ah." Desahnya.  
Manik merahnya memandang angkasa, langit yang juga berwarna merah seperti matanya.  
Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Dia rindu langit yang berwarna biru, awan yang berwarna putih. Dia rindu tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Surga. Itulah tempat tinggalnya dulu. Dengan segala keindahan dan kemewahannya.

Dia heran, kenapa dia dulu begitu bodoh. Sampai-sampai sebegitu serakahnya ingin menguasai surga sendiri. Akhirnya apa yang dia dapat sekarang? Tak ada. Diusir dari surga dan kehilangan segalanya. Justru tempat membosankan macam neraka yang didapatnya.

Menyesal? Tentu, ribuan, jutaan bahkan sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya dia menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

Dendam? Sudah bosan bahkan dia mendendam. Karena nyatanya dendamnya tak pernah memuaskan rasa rindunya akan surga.

Ya, lucifer sang malaikat yang terjatuh ini sekarang tengah merindukan surga...

.

.

.

'Tuhan... Aku tau, aku telah banyak mengecewakanmu.

'Tuhan... Tak bisakah kau ijinkan aku sekali lagi berada disisimu?

'Izinkan aku sekali lagi untuk menjalankan perintahmu, mencium bau surgamu, dan melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati.' Batin Lucy.

Kegalauan yang terlalu tinggi, itulah yang dirasakannya. Jengah, Lucy pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari singgasananya, beranjak keperaduan untuk istirahat. Hey, sekalipun iblis, mereka juga butuh tidur.  
.

.

.

Ruangan itu serba putih, tak terdapat apa-apa, hanya warna putih dan sinar yang begitu terang.  
'Lucy.' Panggil sebuah suara.

Seolah terkena kejutan listrik satu juta volt, Lucy hanya sanggup terperangah. Suara yang sudah berjuta-juta abad lamanya tak dia dengar, namun amat dia hafal.

'Lucy.' Panggil suara itu sekali lagi.

Mata Lucy berkedip dua kali, sampai akhirnya dia sadar apa yang mesti dia lakukan. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan yang begitu langka dihadapannya.

'Ya, Tuhanku.' Jawabnya.

'Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin bertobat, Lucy?'

'Tentu saja. Mohon beri hamba kesempatan untuk membuktikannya, Tuhanku.'

'Dengan satu syarat.'

Seperti beban yang begitu berat baru saja diangkat dari bahunya. _Masih ada harapan_, batinnya.

'Apapun itu, Tuhanku.'  
.

.

.

.

**(Diwaktu yang sama)**

–**Earth, 2012–**

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda periang berambut pirang ini sedang tertidur lelap disebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Terdapat beberapa memar diwajah dan kedua tangannya yang berwarna tan.  
Tubuhnya terbalut dengan pakaian khusus pasien berwarna biru muda polos. Terdapat perbedaan pada kedua kaki mungilnya, dimana kaki kirinya terpasang gips.

"Naruto." Panggil sebuah suara perempuan.  
Perempuan itu berambut merah panjang, tubuhnya terbalut dengan blouse polkadot dan rok hitam polos selutut.

"Naruto, bangun nak, waktunya makan." Ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan badan Naruto.  
Kushina, nama perempuan itu adalah ibu dari pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto ini.

"Mmm... 5 menit lagi kaasan." Jawab Naruto setengah bergumam.

"Ayo bangun, kaasan bawakan ramen untukmu."

Secepat kilat, mata biru sipirang langsung terbuka lebar. "Hah... Ramen! Yippi ramen!"  
Naruto langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, duduk sambil berteriak seperti anak TK hendak diberi es krim.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

"Iya iya." Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Kushina memasangkan meja portable dihadapan Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar memakan ramennya. Tak lama Narutopun telah memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Masih sakit." tanya kushina.

"Nu-uh." Gumam Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cuma kaki rasanya aneh."

"Ya, kau harus bersabar sampai gipsnya dilepas nak."

"Kaasan…" Tiba-tiba nada suara Naruto berubah. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat bahagia perlahan memperlihatkan raut yang muram. Kepalanya menunduk sedih. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Belum ada perubahan."

"Bisa Kaasan antar aku kesana?"

"Ya, tapi habiskan dulu makananmu."

"Hmm."

Sasuke Uchiha–teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat karibnya sejak masih duduk di bangku SD hingga sekarang kelas 2 SMA. Mereka memilih masuk di sekolah yang sama meski sempat beberapa kali pisah kelas. Bisa dibilang mereka sangat akrab walaupun mereka sering bertengkar karena hal sepele.

.

.

.

Naruto dan ibunya baru saja tiba di sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dengan naik diatas kursi roda yang didorong oleh ibunya, dia kemudian mengetuk sebentar pintu yang bertuliskan nama Sasuke Uchiha dan masuk kedalam.

"Sepertinya Mikoto keluar." Ucap Kushina setelah melihat kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto didekat Sasuke yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Mungkin sedang makan." Naruto menyahuti ucapan ibunya meski matanya tetap tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam yang terbaring itu.

Perlahan dia mendekat kesisi Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Kaasan… Dia tidur dengan lelap sekali."

Kushina beringsut mendekat kearah anaknya. Berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan mengelus puncak kepala pirangnya.

"Iya sayang… Sasuke sedang bermimpi indah sekarang."

Tak ada kata lagi, mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit sampai kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka menginterupsi kesunyian tersebut.

"Oh Kushina dan Naru-chan, sejak kapan kalian kesini?"

Mikoto masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sisi lain Sasuke, berhadapan dengan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Kami baru saja tiba..." Jawab Kushina.

"Bagaimana kakimu Naru?"

"Sudah baikkan kok."

"Sasuke bagaimana Bi?"

"Belum ada perkembangan."

Kushina kembali mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Maafkan Naru ya Bi…"

"Naru… apa kata bibi kemaren? Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi kan Sasuke jadi begini karena Naru."

Kushina benci melihat anaknya yang periang itu terlihat muram. Sudah seminggu sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto dan Sasuke berlalu. Beruntung, satu hari sesudahnya Naruto sudah bisa sadar diri. Meskipun kakinya harus di gips lantaran dia mengalami patah tulang.

Tapi yang membuat anaknya terus muram bukanlahlah karena kakinya, tapi karena kenyataan yang menyedihkan yang harus dialami oleh Sasuke. Sudah seminggu tapi pemuda berkulit putih itu tak juga membuka matanya. Ya, Dokter menyatakan bahwa Sasuke mengalami kelumpuhan otak. Sepuluh persen kemungkinannya Sasuke bisa sadar kembali.

"Paman, Bibi dan Itachi tidak pernah menyalahkanmu Naruto."

"Iya sayang, jangan bersedih terus, bukankah Sasuke justru akan sedih kalau kau seperti ini."

.

.

.

**(Keesokan harinya)**

–**Earth, 2012– **

Seperti hari-hari biasa yang dilaluinya seminggu terakhir ini, Naruto tengah menemani Sasuke dikamarnya. Yah meski tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, tapi dia tetap setia mengajaknya bicara. Mungkin saja dengan dia mengajak Sasuke bicara, keajaiban akan terjadi.

"Ne, Teme… Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Tidak ada balasan…

"Aku baik-baik saja Teme."

"Kau tau teme, besok aku sudah bisa pulang kerumah, tentu saja aku juga akan kembali sekolah." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. "Besok Kiba, Sai dan Sakura akan datang membantuku berkemas."

"Ayo cepat bangun Teme, memang kau tidak kangen dengan teman-teman kita?"

"Dan… apa kau tidak kangen padaku hm?" Naruto memandang wajah sahabatnya dengan lekat. Goresan sendu terpatri di wajahnya. Tangan yang semula dia genggam, dia alihkan pada pipinya. Menyalurkan panas tubuhnya pada tangan tersebut.

Butiran air mata menghiasi pelupuk matanya. Memburamkan pandangannya. Merasa air mata itu akan jatuh, Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menyapunya. Sampai sebuah suara serak menganggetkannya.

"K-Ka...u Si…apa?"

Matanya membelalak, diarahkannya pandangannya pada sosok yang masih tetap terbaring itu. Kelopak mata yang dulu tertutup itu kini telah separuh terbuka. Menampilkan mata indah sekelam malam.

"Sa–Sasuke! Kau Sadar!"

.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Cerita baru? Atau tidak yah?... entahlah… yang pasti ini sudah lama ada di laptopku, dan utuk beberapa saat terlupakan olehku…. Hehehehe

Bukan cerita panjang… terinspirasi oleh drama korea **49 Days**, yah… mungkin sekarang emang belum muncul miripnya, tapi mungkin kedepannya

Untuk teman-teman kalau bersedia mohon review ^^

Dan layak kah ini dilanjutkan?

Mohon pencerahan… *bungkuk*


End file.
